Challenge Destiny the Eternal Destiny Collection
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: A collection of Ficlets written exclusively about InuYasha & Kagome. NO Unwanted surprise pairings like Sess/Kag or Inu/Sessmom will be found. It may contain in some entries adult-themed material like violence, anti-rosary feelings, death and love scene
1. Chapter 1

**Growth**

**Title: Growth**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Comedy  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Summary:** Kagome has grown in more ways than one. She's gained a special Independence.  
**Warnings:** In a way character bashing of Kagome…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

Written for **Eternal Destiny**'s LJ Drabble Writing Comm - **Challenge Destiny: The Eternal Destiny Ficlet Community**.

**First Week Prompt: Independence**.

I wanted to show the 'growth' that Kagome had gone through to get her independence. And to show that Kagome isn't this god-gifted prefect person who 'suffers' from the cruelties of InuYasha and Kikyou when she was first introduced to the readers as to the end of the series.

**Also:** I make absolutely no claims of any type of ownership be it money-wise or other to the musical Starlight Express. It is the sole property of its intellectual owners and affiliates. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended. Just thought the lyrics to Only You Have the Power (to Move Me) fit Kagome and InuYasha sweetly.

-

-

**Growth**

-

**-  
**

_Look at me a Woman_

_Calm and in control_

_No silly girl_

_Whose head is always turning_…

(**Starlight Express** – a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Richard Stilgoe )

-

Kagome was a silly little girl once, when she was 15.

Before she fell through the time defying Bone-Eater's Well.

She would turn her nose up at her Jii-chan when he presented her with gifts. Scoffing both at his wisdom and his stories as it took precious time from her day. Why? It no materialistic value in her opinion. She felt and believed she knew everything and needed no one to tell her different…

She was arrogant. She spent too much on products that enhanced her beauty.

She was better than others…

-

This was before the Well. Before her fifteenth birthday.

Then she was pulled through the Well and entered a world in which everything she felt superior about meant little to nothing at all. It was a Survival of the Fittest lifestyle. A life of serfdom and eternal servitude with violence and bloodshed being the ultimate power. And the ideas and concepts of futuristic laws meant you had a very short life.

The one positive thing that Kagome did carry was the instant acceptance of those who were different. Like cultures and peoples.

Then she met InuYasha and through him and Kaede, the one person who would chance her outlook on herself and life… Kikyou.

-

-

Kikyou who through no outside products was beautiful but her soul had some ugliness that her resurrection enhanced. Kikyou who gave up so much of herself to be so many people to her village without having someone to talk to about her own sorrows. Who found a someone through InuYasha. Someone who also had no one. Through the complete opposite of the spectrum was alone, an outcast.

Kikyou who just wanted the one thing Kagome took completely for granted with upturned nose – be a normal woman who could express normal feelings, show normal weaknesses,

To be free…

-

-

Kagome through InuYasha's thoughtless comments about Kagome via comparison to Kikyou helped changed the arrogant girl become a giving, selfless woman that she was now in the end. Kagome through her separation from InuYasha twice, once being sucked into Byakuya's stolen Meidou and almost losing to the corruption of the Jewel then to the Well's sensing the relief and turmoil within InuYasha had pulled the two apart.

Everything Kagome went through with InuYasha allowed her to know from all her trials and sorrows… true love.

The three years separation allowed for Kagome to see her silliness in her constant and oft times outrageous importance upon schooling, upon her looks… and see herself in a new light.

She during those three years apart, finally saw what she had missed all the while during her year-long adventure hunting Naraku and the Jewel shards – that she had to accept some of the responsibility in the cruelty of Naraku's deeds upon others. In the tormented eyes of Sango whenever she returned from seeing her annihilated village. In the pleading-for-mercy, lost eyes of Kohaku. In the hidden sobbing of an orphaned little kitsune kit when he thought no one was around.

How shallow she was back then.

How she had no backbone when being pressured by her friends into misleading and dangling a sweet young man who was her friend in the future. Making him believe that they were an item. How she just allowed them to make her decisions for her.

-

-

Once the Well had sensed the much needed independence within Kagome it reopened for her. Now she was a woman, calm and in control…

… and ready for Life and Love

-

-

-

end notes:

Yes, the part with the Well. I like to think it was her becoming a Mature, Grown (mentally, emotionally, physically) woman from Spoiled brat that finally allowed her to return to InuYasha.

The part about Kikyou being many people: she was their spiritual leader, guidance, mid-wife, doctor, judge, executioner (youkai), baby-sitter, teacher, faith healer, protector, strength - all before the Jewel came into her possession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Restraint**

**Title: Restraint**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Summary: **He wanted to trust her but his heart was always breaking  
**Warnings:** Language. Mind set of InuYasha very early in their adventures and hunt for Naraku.

**Author Note: **I am Very Anti-Rosary. I will never write about InuYasha getting "sit" or "osuwari" in my stories unless it was to save his life or increase their mutual pleasure when making love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Restraint**

-

-

When I first met you, Kagome, I admit I was quite the terror. You whose scent and looks at first blinded me. I had thought only that Kikyou – that bitch - who killed me had come back for a second killing. So I reacted like I always have reacted from my years, no centuries of abusive interaction with others have developed within. With a grand showing of my power and strength. I got by through fear and intimidation.

That is how I survived after the final near fatal beating I got when I accidentally crossed my bastard brother's path. It was only when he stated killing a child was no 'fun' for him; of course, that was the translation to his words.

I wouldn't have really killed you, yea… I may wounded you. Given you scars but never taken your life. The thrill and the freedom of being free and feeling of my youki and jyaki flowing within and without me made me feel generous that day.

-

Then _that fucking bitch_, Kaede… If she wasn't already that near the end of her life I would have _removed_ her fucking arm and tongue for what she did! Don't think I didn't catch that fucking scent of Kikyou all over those fucking beads? I'm a lot fucking smarter than I _ALLOW_ people to think. When those beads formed around my neck I felt chills along my spine and had I not been wanting for that fucking jewel I would have escaped.

Then you said that one word.

That one fucking word.

_**THAT FUCKING WORD!! **_

-

-

I felt my youki and jyaki scream out in agony as it was cut down. Everything was dimmed for me. Yes, I still had my powers, my strengths but it was so much lower. I was leashed.

-

You keep me leashed on your choke chain like a whipped dog.

I guess all I really am to you is a dog.

A dog that you need to beat down in front of all others.

Nothing like showing off your… lap dog isn't it? Makes you proud? Especially with that Kouga.

-

-

Fine then… when he comes by to repeatedly rape you then rips your body apart because his pack is rebelling against him for fucking a human and his status is challenged don't come crying back to me.

-

-

Heh.

I'll probably be… SITTING for you won't I, when that happens…

-

-

-

InuYasha feeling an odd wetness on his cheek raises himself up into a sitting position in his perch in the tall tree. He glances down for a few seconds making sure all is okay below him with his odd pack before a trembling hand is raised to his cheek encountering… _tears_…

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 4

**Get You Under my Skin**

**Title: Get You Under my Skin**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** Older Teen  
**Genre: **Angst slight, Drama, erotic,  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru has finally had enough of the silly nervous bunny dance InuYasha and Kagome have been doing around each other. He forces them to respond.

**Warnings:** Sexual tension – unresolved.

**A/N:** Told from InuYasha's POV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Get You Under my Skin**

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru is a bastard, that is the kindest title I can give. I think he gets off on tormenting me. Why else would he chain me and Kagome here in this cave with just enough space between us to almost touch? Our heated breaths puffing against the others lips, the heat from our bodies caressing the other…

There is something fogging up from the fire burning he made before he left, making me feel drunk, powerful, everything is enhancing so much for me.

I can hear our heartbeats, our bodies getting hotter until I see our auras. My youki/jyaki - a vivid yellow - and my Kagome's reiki – a blue-pink - form glowing cocoons.

It reaches out tendrils to slide slowly… ghosting over exposed skin, lapping at vulnerable skin on necks. Staying only above the clothing until we are squirming then it wriggles under the clothing to reach the rest of our bodies. Like the softness of her hands and fingers her reiki cups me and I stiffen as my hips arch forward, my own youki reciprocates her touches drawing a whine from her rosy lips with the cupping of her heated center.

Please…. More…… we breathe out as one.


	4. Chapter 6

**Ring Around the Rosary, Pocket Full of Hatred**

**Prompt: Malevolence **

**Title: Ring Around the Rosary, Pocket Full of Hatred**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst/Dark/  
**Universe:** AU/Canon works in both.  
**Word Count: 300**  
**Summary:** InuYasha explains his reasons why he won't give his heart to Kagome.  
**Warnings:** mentions of gore, violence

**Author's Notes: ** I came up with another possible reason to why InuYasha can't look Kagome in the eyes when he gets back from seeing Kikyou.... and it isn't the reason she believes it to be.

Wouldn't you rather be close to someone who is upfront about the way they feel about you instead of someone who CLAIMS to feel a way about you only to mistreat you?

Kikyou made it clear how she felt about him and hasn't been decietful. Kagome has claimed friendship and love and yet abuses InuYasha the way slaves have been treated throughout histroy. Kind of explains why InuYasha likes the confirmed deadly poison over the hidden poison. It's more honest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Ring Around the Rosary, Pocket Full of Hatred**

-

-

How can you claim to _love_ me? Yes I know. I heard you say it before. I have two ears that can hear fucking better than any human. I have a nose that can smell your attraction and arousal whenever I get close or touch you. Two eyes that can see your _so-called love_.

Do _You_ get off on your rush of Superiority over breaking down the _worthless_ half-breed? And to hear you giggle and flap your hand as you say "Oops. So sorry about that. Didin't mean it." Like you expect me to fall over and lick your feet that you graced me with commands. Like you think I can't tell you aren't apologetic at all. And you claim I am a _friend_.

Some fucking _friend_ you are.

-

Miroku molests you and you **sit me**.

Koga wants to rape you and you **sit me**.

Kikyou wants to kill you and you **sit me**.

-

-

Whenever I get close to you intimately what do you do? Fucking freak out and Fucking _**SIT ME**_**!!** So yes, Bitch! Of course, I fucking prefer Kikyou over you in this!

-

-

What would you do if you knew at night while you sleep I press my claws to your throat? So easy to rip it out to the bone underneath. That my claws have pressed against your chest digging in slightly as I envision yanking them down. My claws slitting your flesh easier than a sword through water and watch your organs exploding free as your eyes snap open in horror.

As I grip your heart… your fucking, _Loving,_ deceitful heart and crush it on your face. Bitch.

-

-

How soon you forget I am a Demon, you fucking bitch!

-

-

-

Until YOU PROVE to ME of your LOVE, I will dream of my freedom… and my revenge…


	5. Chapter 7

**ring Him Home**

**Title: Bring Him Home**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama//Tragedy  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count: ** 400  
**Summary: **InuYasha's journey in his life  
**Warnings:** I think I made myself cry at one point… Sorry about the nature of the story…

**A/N:** starts with little 6 year old Inu-chan to Teen InuYasha to dead InuYasha to Izayoi.

I came up with this idea/theory of Izaoyi being the influence that caused the roots to grow around him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Bring Him Home**

-

-

-

Tainted. That is what I am. A filthy, worthless half breed. I bring no joy, no happiness… no love wherever I go.

My blood, as filthy as the mud it's mixing with as I lay unable to move with the rain coming down. The mud is in my soaking clothes, on my skin and coating my hair. I can taste it in my mouth, feel a little bug scrambling away in its escape out of my open mouth. Thanks to that one kick by Sesshoumaru.

My eye is swelling shut as I lay unmoving right where that bastard left me. Fucking bastard. Fucking Pure-fucking-blooded Bastard. DIE you bastard.. die…

-

… don't leave me…. Sesshoumaru… brother…. please….

-

A sudden sob breaks free from my small body and I cry brokenly. My tears mingling with the rain that has been coming down for hours now. Why do I always get my hopes up that he'll accept me everytime I catch his scent. That I seek him out for what he stands for – a family.

Fuck. I hurt so badly. I am able to curl over on my side. Why, Mama? Why did you die and leave me? I need you so much. Mama… come back … please….

-

The light of my life is forever tarnished by rejection.

-

I am older now, no longer that 6-year-old weak pup. I am powerful. I let no one touch me now no human or demon. Get them before they get you is my motto. But I met this woman, a Miko in my hunt for the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou. She's really pretty and says if I use the Jewel to become human we can get married and I will have a place to belong!

-

I'll have a Home!

-

Tarnished….

-

-

-

Desperate with need to comfort her child, Izayoi's spirit enters the tree that now has her baby pinned to it and encourages the roots to grow up and around his body. Cradling him like a mother would her baby. In the way she did it when the wind blew he would be rocked gently as her arms cried out to do.

Her voice ghosts to his silent ears as she whispers her prophecy to her baby boy, "She is coming. The one who'll show you that you are pure and brightly shining, my child. The one who'll show you your worth of being loved and wanted."


	6. Chapter 8

**Darling, I Feel Your Breeze**

**Prompt: Blush**

**Title: Darling, I Feel Your Breeze**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** WAFF/Comedy/Romance/Sweetness  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 275  
**Summary:** It's the moment he's waited for for so long. The Wedding Night. Post Manga.  
**Warnings:** None really except Fluff and Sugar, and Squish!

**A/N:** Inspired by V6's songs Darling and Feel Your Breeze, it's really sweet and catchy (both available at Youtube to see)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

**Darling, I Feel Your Breeze**

-

-

This was it. The Moment!

He'd never truly understood mostly due to his ingrained belief that it could ever happen to him, a filthy worthless hanyou. But he isn't worthless or filthy. He had that beaten out of him by the devotion and unwavering, complete love of one small slip of a brave woman-child. Who yelled in his face without fearing any violence from a 'monster' upon their first meeting.

The ever Mysterious Wedding Night.

Dressed in their ceremonial wedding dress with the brightness of the full moon ethereally wrapping about them; they stood facing the other, next to a sparkling pool and silver-glowing lush grass.

Kagome had a secret shy smile on her face as she took in the shocked disbelieving expression of her husband, the mighty fearless warrior InuYasha. Stunned by the knowledge he was married, he was accepted and now to experience a Life that his mother only hinted at with her words.

Now after 3 years of missing her presence, InuYasha had her like no other could or will. They were bound to by human standards and next will be bound for all eternity by youkai standards after completing the ritual.

Kagome reached out, a soft blush dusting her cheeks, and began to undress her stupefied, clueless husband. His golden eyes watching her growing more molten with each tender movement until they near shone like little suns in the darkness did she reach his unblemished skin of his chest. Top layers pooling about his feet, she leaned slowly in pressing the softest, most reverent of kisses to his now healed heart, an answering blush dusting his cheeks as crystal tears fell.


	7. Chapter 9

**There Has to be Some Limits!**

**Prompt: Anything for Love…. but not that**

**Title: There Has to be Some Limits!**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/Drama/.  
**Universe:** AU and Canon  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Summary:** a series of scenarios in which there just has to be some limitation to proving love and asking of your loved one.  
**Warnings:** Crack-y situations created from an Insomniac mind.... InuYasha's perchance to the Foot-in-Mouth disease, Lecherous Miroku, implied violence

**A/N:** A ficlet made up of little ficlets! I apologize for the weirdness of the tales... and if I missed any warnings..

**A/N 2:** I really should try getting some sleep. *blushes* And maybe not eat that strawberry yogurt for a while... I wish I could remember that Sympathy suit's real name. I can only recall it from a a documentary show in which expecting couples who have some problems go to a therapist who helps them by getting the husbands to go through what their wives are going through.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**There Has to be Some Limits!**

**-**

**-  
**

**1**

-

It was their 4th anniversary when Kagome chirped out this imbecilic 'idea' to spend summer at a Nudist Resort. To strengthen their bonds/stoke up some new fires was what she said. InuYasha was stubborn in his refusal… No one was going to see HIS wife like that but him!!

That is, until he saw the brochure one day while enduring her pestering.

"Hey! Kikyou went to work there! Haven't seen her in _ages_…"

Kagome decided their bond was more than powerful enough.

-

-

-

**2**

-

Kagome loved this one particular show. She subscribed to the E-magazine, collected the books. In fact, it had helped her out so many times in the Sengoku Jidai.

And then when she happened to glance up at her jii-chan's newspaper; she saw the greatest news. It was coming to her hometown! And she could go!

She knew that she didn't want to be a watcher; no, she wanted to try her hand at the Amateur Division and there was only one person who could help her… InuYasha.

When she told him about her request, her eyes doing the puppy-look that he couldn't resist, he looked cutely confused … until he saw the picture and read the text. Then he went into screaming-sulking mode.

"I ain't fucking entering no fucking Best in Fucking Show crap!! No fucking way!!"

-

-

-

**3**

-

Kagome was pregnant and InuYasha was even cockier than usual from this fact. He had always wanted a family but feared it would never happen to a hanyou like him. Then he found love dropped into his lap one day… literally! His gorgeous wife Kagome, had attempted to walk through the room where pigs were greased to visit her cousin Sango. Long story short she ended up with her face in his lap. However Kagome decided it was time to ground her fly-boy.

Next Lamaze class, InuYasha was introduced to the Sympathy Suit…. Complete with tummy and breast pouches….

What happened next shall never be mentioned again…. Ever…

-

-

-

**4**

-

InuYasha had refused to look or speak to his wife, Kagome, for days since she inquired if he wanted to go watch some sex education tapes made by her uncle Miroku. The first tape was okay. The second was not so okay… third involved said Uncle in various and yet so graphic sex acts…

InuYasha raced for the bathroom and was sick....

Miroku offered to personally instruct them on the joys of sex moments later after entering the room to investigate why his favourite niece's husband was ill.

Miroku is healing very nicely at the hospital currently. His wife Sango visits him every day and yells at him for being so lecherous. She storms around fuming unable to inflect harm to the body-cast invalid.


	8. Chapter 10

**Embodiment of Eternal Love**

**Prompt 10: Precious**

**Title: Embodiment of Eternal Love**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: **WAFF/Comedy/Cuteness/Squish  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 350  
**Summary:** InuYasha discovers that there is actually more precious out there.  
**Warnings:** Serious Fluff and Squish and AWWWwwwwwwww! Some nudity. Introspective

**A/N:** inspired by my WIP Embodiment of Eternal Love.

ht tp: // ik-eternal. net / fanart / displayimage. php ? album = lastup & cat = 0 & pos = 0 (remove spaces)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

-

-

**Embodiment of Eternal Love**

-

-

Laying on his side, the Inu hanyou watches the tiny form before him struggle to stay up on wobbly hands and knees.

Her tiny cherub face scrunched up in concentration before plopping back down again onto the soft layers of the futon. She narrows her golden eyes to glare so much like her father at her uncooperative arms and legs. Pink rosebud shaped lips tremble slightly before the golden eyes look to her father and proceeds to tell him, using both the Inu Youkai language of yips, barks, growls and whines mixed with human burbling, 'how unfair it was' and 'could he not do something about it?'

His face completely softens and is even more open as he touches the fragile soft skin with trembling, super-cautious fingertips before travelling up to touch the floppy, too-big puppy-ears adorning her head through a mop of silvery puppy-soft hair

A naked breast interrupts his view but doesn't stir the usual fires within, instead it does the opposite. It humbles him to the very core. His wife-mate's arms gentle scoop their hanyou daughter up to her naked body.

Kagome pauses to say to her husband-mate in a teasing lilt, "Bathtime for us, daddy. Think she'll stay in this time?"

InuYasha smiles and chuckles, shaking his head knowing that his little girl will be giving her momma a bath as well. Kagome smiles her Mona-Lisa smile filled with some much love and glowing joy as their pup lifts her head to look back at her daddy and smile. Her head of wavy curls frame her face making her appear more angelic than ever.

Human babies were wonderful creatures and he, too, might have had them with Kikyou… but he'd never ever get to experience this part of Life. Seeing his heritage as a matter of pride. Hearing his instinctive language spoken through his pup's mouth, speaking it back. Having Kagome turn to him and ask to learn it as well. That Youkai blood is something that has so much worth and importance to who and what he is.

She is the embodiment of eternal love.


	9. Chapter 11

**Ah Honey Honey, Ah Sugar Sugar**

**Prompt: Sugar**

**Title: Ah Honey Honey, Ah Sugar Sugar**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** OT (older teen)  
**Genre:** WAFF/Comedy/hint of smut  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Summary:** Kagome makes a special treat for InuYasha and discovers he's allergic to it…. In a very good way.  
**Warnings:** sexual themes implied. Drunk!InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

**Ah Honey- Honey, Ah Sugar- Sugar**

-

-

Kagome stood with eyes wide in disbelief. Who would have thought that by pouring some honey over some pastries she made would have this affect on her beloved hanyou husband-mate. Her first hint should have been the way he ate the treat slowly and licked off his fingers like a caress to her body. The way his eyes become unfocussed and hazy. The golden depths deepening to a molten bronze colour.

She was pleased he enjoyed the special treat so much and chirped out how she was able to extract a generous amount of honey from a huge bees nest with the help some cherry wood smoke. She placed her trophy gains between the two of them in several clay jars of varying sizes.

-

Next thing she knew her everyday working kimono was shredded off her body and her InuYasha was behaving drunkenly. He had nuzzled her neck, laving a long languid lick to the side as he purred out his happy-growl.

-

Kagome took another step back and found herself pressed against the wall of their hut as InuYasha swiftly removed his clothing. Her mouth still gaping at the change in him.

-

InuYasha stalked his wife-mate with all the fluid beauty and boneless grace of any predator hunting its prey. He was also _very_ highly aroused.

-

Kagome's breath caught at the untamed beauty, grace, wildness and pure Masculinity of her hanyou as he silently came for her.

-

-

-

Only screams and howls of feral desires broke the silence of the woods…

-

-


	10. Chapter 12

**Remember, Remember the 11****th**** of September**

**Prompt:** valor

**Title: Remember, Remember the 11****th**** of September**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** OT (older teen)  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Love/Tragedy/  
**Universe:** AU  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Summary:** A day that will forever be marked in history, in which humanity pulled together as one, became one race. A day that only served to deepen an already soul-deep love to greater heights.  
**Warnings:** I admit it.. I was crying like I did that day writing this. Grab the tissues.

**A/N:** Dedicated to Every single person who was there that day. Title tweaked from **V for Vendetta** movie line "Remember, remember the fifth of November"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Remember, Remember the 11****th**** of September**

-

-

Kagome watched the ceremony progress as tears silently fell down her cheeks, her normally sapphire-blue eyes a stormy-grey. She remain silent, her head held high and back straight. She glowed with grieving pride. She had to be there even though she wanted nothing more than to run home, dress her husband-mate's pillow in his recently hampered uniform, curl up on their bed and cry her grief at the senselessness.

-

The Mayor was expressing his deepest gratitude to the men and women from all facets of emergency response departments. As he began to read the list of the names of those who so selflessly sacrificed their lives to save even the smallest of lives on that fateful day, he broke down in body-wracking sobs unable to continue. His assistant was there in a heartbeat to hold him and pick up for the mayor.

The people gathered cried openly, griping either photos or clothing of lost loved ones or clinging desperately to the ones who survived while others still clenched their fists and swore to get the bastards who dared to hurt innocent ones. They would be joining the military, the emergency response departments after this.

-

-

Kagome could hear the names being honoured but she was stuck on one name not mentioned. Her husband-mate, InuYasha. An Inu Hanyou who held two jobs he loved with a policeman and a fireman. Because he needed less sleep than humans, could handle the jobs easily.

-

-

They had been sitting at the table, InuYasha in his special uniform and she in his favourite T-shirt and cotton cargo shorts, holding hands and nuzzling as they talked about taking the weekend to start trying for pups. They felt they were ready for them now.

He heard the planes coming with his youkai hearing, ears twitching rapidly. Kagome recognized his sudden expression and kissing deeply said 'I love you' as he took off at a run snagging his dufflebag by the door.

-

It was several hours later that what he sensed coming happened.

-

-

Kagome had tucked her wallet inside the secret pocket of her shorts. She was just finishing tying up her shoes when she felt - heard it. The shock waves from resulting blast shook her. Sirens began screaming and people either ran past her picture window towards the explosion or away from it. Her insides too colder than ice and she took off towards the explosion.

-

She dove right in helping people out with her medical training in the makeshift triage units set up. She asked those she recognized from his units for any news on him. They had nothing to report to her when they had a chance to speak to her.

-

-

Then the worse came to pass.

-

InuYasha's partner, Bankoutsu, was brought in and pronounced dead even though by looking at him and his missing body parts he was gone that Kagome realized InuYasha was not coming home that day… ever again. That she had waited too long to want to get pregnant with his pup.

-

-

-

A hand suddenly tightens on hers, and Kagome turns her head to meet the golden eyes of her husband-mate, InuYasha also crying. Her heart swelled with even greater love and pride for her hanyou – her hero. Bandages adorned his face, his other arm, like his legs, in a cast in a sling as he sat in a wheelchair beside her. He saved over 40 people that day using his body like jaws-of-life tool extracting victims before collapsing under a sudden cave-in of more debris.

"We have forever together, Kagome. I love you, baby."

"I love you so much, beloved."

-

-

-


	11. Chapter 13

**Perchance to Dream**

**Prompt:** Manipulation

**Title: Perchance to Dream**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** OT  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Tragedy/Action  
**Universe:** AU  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Summary:** He was nothing more than their favourite experiment to them. But to her, he was a person who was being abused what she didn't count on also growing to love him.  
**Warnings:** implied inhumane torture.

**A/N:** Title is line from **Hamlet's To Be or Not To Be** soliloquy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

-

**Perchance to Dream**

-

-

He'd never known the sun or the moon.

He'd never felt the wind or rain upon his skin.

He'd never understand anything other than pain to end all pains and terror.

He didn't know that there was night and day.

He'd seen what some of what he looked like having claws on his hands and feet, had fangs in his mouth that had pierced his tongue and lips over 1000 times in a 24hour period. Had thick silvery hair that fell to his knees – his only clothing.

He hated - and feared - the colour white and brown with an irrational passion going beyond sanity.

White was everywhere. On them, the confines of his tiny cell.

He never spoke but screamed whenever They came for him with their whiteness.

He didn't know he could speak- was intelligent, they didn't allow it.

He didn't know his blood was a crimson colour as it was spilled onto the floor during every 'Test'.

-

Never knew anything different until one day Colour came into his life. Such mesmerizing blue that looked at him with things he didn't understand but instinctive sought. Had this blue framed by the richest of blacks for her hair and the least amount of white.

-

Colour would talk to him in soft tones, saying his name – InuYasha – he never knew that, he understood 'Experiment-606039' Colour's voice was different than the Whites', carrying a wide range of tones, inflections, deepness, softness… passion…. He would turn to that voice. Be calmed, be… unafraid. The Whites' held coldness, monotone but triumph when he was screaming and thrashing in agony and his blood ran freely.

-

-

-

Sirens blazed and the white lights flicked over to harsh yellow and red flashes shocking him into awareness after the most intense of "Testing" yet experienced in his life. Something was off… different…

-

-

Colour came into his tiny white cell, this time blue burned with fire and no white but all black like her hair. The black was form-fitting with drab-green bands and straps that bulged strangely. Oddly-coloured dark smoke filled the corridor behind her.

-

The flashing blues softened as they found his eyes, not knowing they were a pure gold colour. Then she spoke something that called to him and stirred his dying spirit and he moved under his own will for the first time in his life.

-

-

"InuYasha! I'm Special Co-Op Kagome. I'm here to free you."

-

-

-


	12. Chapter 14

**Another Addition**

**Prompt** Family

**Title: Another Addition**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** WAFF/Comedy/Fluff/Squish/Drama(from one point of view)  
**Universe: **Canon  
**Word Count:** 350  
**Summary:** Chiyo-Ai is mobile now and soon gets a new playmate.  
**Warnings:** 'terrorized' rabbits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only. I DO Own Chiyo-Ai so please DO NOT Use her.

-

-

**Another Addition**

-

-

Chiyo-Ai had finally triumphed in remaining upright on her hands and knees and soon discovered locomotion shortly afterwards and nothing was 'sacred' since then.

InuYasha was also thanking the Kamis for his demon blood when she once again caught sight of a rabbit and was soon in hot pursuit with still floppy ears flapping up and down furiously against her head or face as she raced after said terrified bunny full-tilt. Kagome didn't believe her husband-mate when he said that Inu pups are more inclined to their dog nature than adults who learned to curb the urges as they grew were.

Never believed it until the day the first rabbit made those silvery ears perk up, the tips still flopping over but more upright these days during a family picnic outing. Kagome had become so accustomed to human babies that were constantly being dumped on her and InuYasha whenever Sango and Miroku felt like it that she had subconsciously applied the same wobbly and ungainly movements that human babies had when crawling around.

So much so that Kagome was open-mouthed in surprise as Chiyo-Ai suddenly sped away like a dog on all fours. InuYasha not missing a beat just leapt off after her wayward pup catching her and bringing her back to the blanket instantly gaining her interest with homemade ramen noodles.

This time when InuYasha, laughing openly while loudly praising his pup up, came back with their little girl she had a rabbit in her clutches- proceeding to gum and drool over the poor shell-shocked rodent before deciding the large puffy tail was a great chew toy. The thing that struck Kagome the most was the fact the rabbit stayed there and endured the slobbering Chiyo-Ai gave. When released, hopped away only to return back to the little pup who, giggling and shrieking a high-pitch noise that flattened elder Inu ears, pulled the rabbit back to her before turning to her papa and with excited yipping asked if they could keep 'Bunn-yah'.

"Our family has gotten bigger." InuYasha smiled as he rubbed Chiyo-Ai's puppy ears.

Kagome still looked shocked.

-

-


End file.
